Molly's Relief
by LycoX
Summary: The sight of Martin Riggs after that phone call makes for a very relieved Molly.


**Molly's Relief**

 **Disclaimer: A little something I thought of that could/should have happened after Riggs and Murtaugh got out of that situation with the bikers in season 2's tenth episode (featuring Christmas cheer!). Course this coulda happened in a deleted scene but whatever. Also my secondish time writing something Lethal Weapon related but without a crossover involved.**

* * *

After her rather perturbing phone conversation with Martin, Molly had sat at the dining table with her son, filled with worry for the man she was falling for as she absent mindedly picked at her food. Whatever he was doing at work couldn't be good as she just KNEW the background noises she kept hearing was gunfire. Which scared the absolute Hell out of her as who knows where the Hell he was exactly during all that while he talked to her on the phone. Molly couldn't even tell Ben this as she didn't want to scare him and give him nightmares since she was gettng the impression her son was getting attached to Martin. Who, perhaps in another life, could have been his birth father instead of Jake if things had gone differently. "Mom, are you ok?" Asked Ben once he realized how quiet his mom had been.

His words snapping her out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry, sweetie, what was that?"

"I asked if you were okay."

"Oh, um, yes, I'm just fine." Molly told him with a smile but it seemed he was doubtful of all that.

"You're disappointed that Mr. Martin isn't here, aren't you?"

Molly would have laughed at the way he referred to Martin if she wasn't feeling so worried at that point in time. Instead, she gave him a rueful look. "You are way too smart for your age, you know that?"

"But I'm right though!" He protested knowingly and she sighed.

"Yeah, sweetie, I am a little disappointed. I guess whatever's going on at work has him real occupied..."

"Oh. I'm sure he'll be here soon!" Enthused the young man and his momma had to smile at him for his enthusiasm.

Hoping that he might perhaps be right. Knocking was heard seconds later and Molly quickly rushed to it, hoping that it might be Martin himself and dreading that it was someone from the Force with bad news at the same time. Ben followed close behind, eager to see if it was Mr. Martin himself as he liked the older man and it was clear to his young self that his momma really liked him too since she tended to smile a lot where he was concerned. The fact he had seen his momma kiss Mr. Martin also helped him think that too but his momma or Mr. Martin didn't know that though. He watched as his momma opened the door and let out a gasp of surprise at the sight of Mr. Martin! "Martin!" Cried out Molly in relief as she quickly hugged him tightly to her and he was quick to return it as another man watched on with a smile on his face.

"Almost makes up for the hole in my house." Remarked the bald man.

Causing Riggs to roll his eyes as Molly pulled back with a shocked look on her face. "I… I would ask but I don't want to know. I'm too happy right now with you managing to get here after all."

"I told you I wanted to be and here I am." Riggs told her with a smile as he saw just how relieved she was to see him.

And found himself being kissed by her as he began to feel greatly relieved to be there as well and with her. Riggs didn't know who his mystery texter was but he preferred to think that it had been Miranda watching over him from Heaven that had gotten him out of that mess to be here with Molly and Ben. "Eww, Mr. Martin's getting cooties!"

His words caused Mr. Martin's bald friend to laugh. "Oh now that definitely makes up for the hole in my house!" Said the man with a laugh while Riggs just shook his head.

"Uhh, Rog, don't you have to be somewhere else right now?"

"Yeah, I'd better get back to the house but if any of our special friends show up, call me, alright?"

"You got it, Rog. I'll swing by tomorrow to help fix any damage I caused."

Murtaugh nodded happily at that and made his leave while saying goodbye to his friend and partner. Leaving Riggs alone with Molly and Ben. _I'm gonna have to do something nice for that man thanks to him bringing Martin home to me._ Molly thought to herself.

And when Ben was in bed and asleep, she might even ask what happened if he didn't volunteer it first. Or she just might leave it be as that could ruin the atmosphere of things. Polly's decision would be made as the door closed and she watched Martin with her son. _Yeah, I'll just leave it alone for another time._ The mother thought to herself with a smile as she watched her boys.

"Alright you two, let's eat and then have some fun cause I bet Martin here is starvin'."

"You could say that." He replied with a shrug and a smile as Ben rushed off to the table.

Molly came up to Riggs and hugged him again, sighing in relief as she did so. He would even hug back like he did before and in that moment, he was grateful as Hell he had survived the night to be here. As he'd rather be no where else but here with Molly and Ben. "Mom! You're gonna give him cooties again!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope folks enjoyed!**


End file.
